The plan
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: What happens when Santana and Quinn make a plan with Kurt?


**The is a one shot story that I might wright another chapter to depending on hope peoples raction.**

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked placing her hand on the Latina's shoulder.

"Are you?" She asked back in a shaky voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The short blond smirked with a voice just heavy as the girl in front of her.

The girls were standing outside the Glee room waiting for Kurt's signal. They had come up with this plan with him and talked Puck, Sam, Tike, Mercedes and Loran in on helping them. In the beginning Tina wasn't a go being good friends with stubbles but it wasn't 'til Mike and her head the whole story that the girl was a go. "There that's it go!" Quinn said pushing Santana.

Brittany scanned the room looking for her two best friends neither of who had been in any of her classes two day; she'd seen them in the hall so she knew they were at school. She had started to think that she'd made them mad in some sort of way, and was hoping to ask them what she did or apologize to them here in club. But to her dismay they went in club and neither was witch surprised her. To her surprise Kurt jumped to his feet and smiled at her. Behind him Puck and Sam grabbed their guitars; Tina seated herself at the piano, Mike also stood in front of her with Kurt. She didn't know Mercedes knew had to play the violin but there she was holding a violin in her hand. The only people still sitting down where herself, Rachel and of course Artie. Kurt and Mike grabbed one of her hands each and the others stared to play. Mike stared to dance with her first she didn't know why but it was a dance and when someone wanted to dance she didn't pass it up. Then Kurt started to dance with her, pulling her into his arms and out of Mikes, each dance was just a few steps but she didn't mind that's when Kurt spun her towards the door and let her go. She heard the voice of her best friend before she saw her.

**Dance with me, I want to be your partner can't you see the music is just starting? Night is falling, and I am calling. Dance with me**  
>She felt the smooth touch of the girl on her forearms before being spun around to meet the chocolate colored eyes with her own sparkling blue.<br>**Fantasy could never be so giving I feel free; I hope that you are willing. Pick up the beat, and kick your feet up. Dance with me**  
>The girl spun her and she landed in Mikes arms he smiled and let her go. She turned away to look back at the sing girl.<br>**Let it lift you off the ground. Starry eyes and love is all around. I can take you where you want to go  
>Dance with me, I want to be your partner can't you see the music is just starting? Night is falling, and I am calling… Dance with me<strong>

From what Brittany knows Santana's not all that good of a dance her she couldn't never quite keep up with her, but the coffee skinned girl seemed to dace without flaws at this moment. Brittany couldn't help but giggle knowing that Santana had worked all day to get this right.

**Let it lift you off the ground. Starry eyes and love is all around. I can take you where you want to go  
>Fantasy could never be so giving I feel free, I hope that you are willing to pick your feet up, kick your feet up… And dance with me<strong>

The small brunette stuck out her hand to tall blonde with a hopeful smile.

**Dance with me, I want to be your partner can't you see the music is just starting?**

She smiled back at her best friend and took her hand as the two began to dance around the room.  
><strong>Night is falling, and I am calling. Dance with me. Dance with me. Dance with me.<strong>

The Latina's breathing was heavy as the music stopped.

"San… that was amazing." The blonde smiled mostly talking about the girls' dance.

"Britt." The Latina was out of breath but wanting so bad to explain to the blonde what she was trying to tell her. She was cut off by the blonde's lips crashing into hers.

"You should save your breath San… you sound like you need it." She smiled at the brunette in front of her.

"I love how smart you are Britt" Santana knew the second that the blondes lips hit hers she no longer have to explain and what she was trying to tell the blonde.

"And I love you."The brunette blushed causing her entire face to burn. "They all know" she said smiling and looking around at the Glee club. The Latina nodded. "I'm so proud of you San." Santana smiled kissing the girl one more time, so the blonde knew that this was no joke.

"I don't want to ruin the moment because I completely love how adorable this truly is seeing a soft side Santana is something I'd pay money for but where is ?" Rachel asked standing up from the seat.

"Detained" Was the Latina's one worded response.

"Detained?" Rachel questioned. That's when Quinn walked in she looked over at Puck and Sam.

"Will you count me in?" She said and walked to the middle of the room. Will you count me in?

V1: I've been awake for a while now  
>you've got me feelin like a child now<br>cause every time I see your bubbly face  
>I get the tinglies in a silly place<p>

C: It starts in my toes  
>and I crinkle my nose<br>where ever it goes I always know  
>that you make me smile<br>please stay for a while now  
>just take your time<br>where ever you go

V2: The rain is fallin on my window pane  
>but we are hidin in a safer place<br>under covers stayin dry *(safe) and warm  
>you give me feelins that I adore<p>

C: It starts in my toes  
>make me crinkle my nose<br>where ever it goes  
>i always know<br>that you make me smile  
>please stay for a while now<br>just take your time  
>where ever you go<p>

B: What am I gonna say  
>when you make me feel this way<br>I just...mmmmmm

C: It starts in my toes  
>make me crinkle my nose<br>where ever it goes  
>i always know<br>that you make me smile  
>please stay for a while now<br>just take your time  
>where ever you go<p>

V3: I've been asleep for a while now  
>You tucked me in just like a child now<br>Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<p>

C: It starts in my soul  
>And I lose all control<br>When you kiss my nose  
>The feelin shows<br>Cause you make me smile  
>Baby just take your time now<br>Holdin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
>Where ever, where ever, where ever you go<br>Where ever you go, I'll always know  
>Cause you make me smile here, just for a while<p>

(*) Another version with SAFE instead of DRY

I've been awake for a while now you've got me feeling like a child now…cause every time I see your bubbly face  
>I get the tingles in a silly place. It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose where ever it goes I always know<br>that you make me smile, please stay for a while now just take your time. Where ever you go.  
>She stared straight at the brunette that she'd mocked taunted and tortured for year. Hoping that this song would explain why she'd done what she'd done.<br>The rain is falling on my window pane but we are hiding in a safer place under covers staying dry and warm  
>you give me feelings that I adore.<p>

The short brunette smiled and it showed in her face that she'd got what the blonde was trying to say with seconds.  
>It starts in my toes make me crinkle my nose where ever it goes. I always know that you make me smile<br>please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go.

The Blonde took Rachel's hands in hers. Getting down on her knees to see her eye to eye the girl had sat back when chair when the blonde started singing to her.

What am I gonna say when you make me feel this way I just...mmmmmm  
>It starts in my toes make me crinkle my nose where ever it goes, I always know…that you make me smile. Please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go.<br>The blonde waited while the boys kept playing hoping that the Brunette would get. Happily the girl got it and sang the next verse.  
><strong>I've been asleep for a while now you tucked me in just like a child now. 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth. It starts in my soul and I lose all control. When you kiss my nose the feeling shows cause you make me smile. Baby, just take your time now. Holding me tight<br>R- Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
>Q-Where ever, where ever, where ever you go<br>B-Where ever you go, I'll always know cause you make me smile here, just for a while.**

"Rachel…"Quinn smiled through tears ready to explain everything.

"Yes Quinn?" She knew she couldn't be as lucky as Santana.

"Rachel I know you don't have any reason to believe me… but Rachel I've like you I've like you for a while and well… I was hoping…"

"Yes… Quinn?"

"I was hoping that you'd go to dinner with me." She said looking at the floor.

"I'd love to."


End file.
